


Snoke's Wager

by JulieCox



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Allthesexuality, Asexuality, Bisexuality, Bottom!kylo, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Domination, F/M, Fingering, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Heterosexuality, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Mention of Past Abuse, No violence against Our Heroes, Not incest until proven otherwise, Oral Sex, Past Sexual Abuse, Power Imbalance, Reylo - Freeform, Slavery, Submission, Super mild dub con at first but then it gets better, Temperature Play, Top!Rey, ace!luke, asexual!Luke, plotwhatplot, virgin!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulieCox/pseuds/JulieCox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren has been sent to Rey by Snoke to deliver an offer: him.</p><p>Or, Kylo Ren becomes Rey's slave and teacher. Snoke hopes she will turn to the dark with his influence; everyone else hopes Snoke will lose Kylo to the light. But first, everyone is Very Concerned about consent issues, as their relationship turns intimate.</p><p>*They are NOT RELATED in this story.*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, I would be very appreciative of kudos and comments! Fan fiction writers LIVE for comments. I am on Tumblr at [WritingWhileHuman](http://writingwhilehuman.tumblr.com) and my blog is at [ www.writingwhilehuman.com](http://www.writingwhilehuman.com). My published work can be found there as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the first movie, when Rey and Kylo encounter each other, uh, somewhere. Who knows why they are both here. Looking for something or someone both sides want. Who cares, that’s unimportant to this scene. Come along with me on this special journey to plotlessness land. Also, I have conveniently deleted that scene where Kylo kills Han, bc I can't deal with that. Denial isn't just a river in Egypt, it is also my chosen coping mechanism.

As soon as she turned the corner, Rey recognized the menacing figure in black. She’d felt his presence as soon as she’d landed on the planet. She drew her light saber, and he drew his - the smooth blue hum and the red crackling energy filled the empty stone room. Long moments passed as they circled the perimeter of the room, sizing each other up. Rey took long, slow breaths, letting go her fear of Kylo Ren. Fear and rage would not help her now. She began to close the distance between them, and he mirrored her, until they were near the center of the room.

Then Ren did something unexpected. He held his saber vertical, as if in salute … and turned it off. Rey made no move, fearing a trap. Ren knelt on the stone floor in front of her, placed his saber hilt in front of him, and removed his helmet. His face was marked with a fresh red scar, healed but still angry. One day it would fade to pink, then white, but that was still years away. If he lived that long.

“Hello Rey,” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching with what might almost be the beginning of a smile.

“What are you doing here? What do you want?”

“You,” Kylo said. “Or, more precisely, Snoke wants you. Not as his servant, or even his apprentice, but as … an ally. A means to structure and lasting peace in the galaxy. He knows better than to tempt you with power alone; the Dark Side’s sheer potential isn't enough for you, is it?”

“The way it was for you?” she hissed, light saber still raised.

“It’s never so simple. Regardless … I am Snoke’s messenger today. He’s sent me with a message for you. An offer.”

“What could he possibly offer that I would want?” Rey said.

“Me,” Kylo said simply. “He’s offering you me. First as a teacher, to guide you in the ways of the Force. Don't look like that, I know perfectly well how to harness the Light as well as the Dark. And as I observed before … you need a teacher.”

“I already said no to you once. I’ve heard this offer before.”

Kylo held up a hand. “That’s not all there is to it. We would not have a typical master-apprentice relationship, for I am here not to master you, but to serve you.” He tilted his head, studying her, and a bit of his unruly hair fell over his forehead. “Wouldn't you like for me to call you Master?”

Rey stared, wrapping her mind around the concept. “Why would he - you - do that?”

“The risk of losing me to the light is worth the chance of bringing you to the dark,” he said simply. “That outcome is up to you. And in the meantime, I would be not Snoke’s weapon, but yours.” He spread his long fingers across the tops of his thighs. “Wouldn't you rather wield me than allow me to continue as Snoke’s weapon?”

Rey lowered her light saber, but did not turn it off. “You would take my commands. No matter what they were?”

He inclined his head in agreement.

“Pardon me, but you don't seem the obedient type.”

“Mm, that’s fair. I can only give my word. And admit that it would be a great relief to me to not take Snoke’s commands anymore. If redemption for me is possible at all, it could only be through your hands.” A look of vulnerability came into his face, and he dropped his eyes. “I am not handsome, but I am strong. And I’ve been told I’m … pleasing. If you chose to take pleasure in me, I would not resist you.”

Rey tried not to look shocked. “That would not be appropriate, with such an imbalance of power.”

“Hardly. Snoke gives me to you as a servant, bound to your will. If your will is to take me to your bed, then I would endeavor to please you.” He raised his eyes, glancing at her face. “Such gratification is hardly less appropriate than commanding me to kill, or to utilize my skills with the Force, or to turn against my former master.”

“I see,” she said, and the look on her face was more one of pity than anything else. “You’ve gone this far, why draw the line at intimacy?”

He inclined his head slightly. “You can't tell me you’ve never wished for a lover you could command.”

Rey closed the few feet between them, though she didn't turn off her saber. She lifted his chin to look him in the eye. “You’re wrong,” he said. “You are handsome. Even with the scar. Beautiful, even.”

Long moments passed with her studying him. He raised a hand to his shoulder, reached under the fold of his cloak and undid a pair of fasteners. His cloak and shirt fell away from him and the fabric puddled around him. Rey bit her lower lip and walked a slow circle around him, her eyes drinking in the sight of his muscular form. She trailed the pads of her fingers over his shoulders, and he trembled at the touch.

“I like your freckles,” she said at last. “And your hair, and the rest of you. But you would only lead me into corruption, Kylo. I don't want to wield power over a lover; I want an equal. So take my answer back to Snoke: no. You’re tempting, alright, but I like my soul the way it is.” She backed away from him, raising her saber back to guard.

At that moment Finn came around the corner into the room. “Rey! I found you! Thank the stars. What’s HE doing here?! Why’s his shirt off? Did you use the Force or something?”

“We’re leaving,” Rey said, grabbing Finn’s arm. She pointed the saber at Kylo. “Don't follow.”

He spread his hands. “I came here only to deliver a message.”

Rey nodded, and gave him a last lingering look as they left. “Alright. And Kylo … If you ever turn back to the light … Come find me.”


	2. Wager Accepted

The battle raged outside the building, blasters from both ships and guns demolishing stone and flesh. Rey ran towards the foyer, determined to make it to Poe and Finn before the First Order troopers arrived. She didn’t succeed. She dashed through the doorway and managed to only be winged by a blaster bolt before diving behind the bar with Poe, Finn and a handful of other Resistance fighters.

“How we doing?” she breathed.

“Same as always,” Poe said, handing her a blaster.

“That bad, huh?”

The quip came right before a familiar crackling red saber hurtled down beside her, slashing the bar in two. She scrambled right and Finn dove left. She jumped to her feet and drew her own saber, igniting it just in time to parry a second downward strike from Kylo Ren. He didn’t hesitate, but drove on with his attack. Rey had only defeated him once, when he was nearly mortally injured and winded. This time, he was fresh. She was astounded by just how freakishly FAST he was, how powerful his strikes were. And he was fighting her from over a bar. If they hadn’t had that separation, he’d have already put her on the ground. Or in it.

She had a moment of inspiration, and stepped back as far as she could, almost out of his reach. She hollered at the top of her lungs as she parried him, “I accept Snoke’s offer!”

He stopped mid-swing. His saber hung in the air a moment as he considered what she’d said, then he stepped back and lowered his weapon. “Good.” He turned to the storm troopers and said, “She’s surrendered. I will bring the prisoners to the ship. Reinforce the south and north flanks.” When they hesitated, he raised the saber, and the dozen troopers reluctantly filed out.

Finn and Poe stared up at Rey. “You want to tell us what just happened?” Poe said as he stood, keeping a wary eye on Kylo.

Kylo switched off his saber and took off his helmet. Poe raised his blaster, level with Kylo’s face, but flicked his gaze to Rey, waiting for an explanation of what was going on. Kylo held still a moment, then very deliberately, held his light saber out, cross-wise, to Rey, who took it from him. 

Poe lowered the blaster, amazed. “Did … did he just surrender to you?”

“In a manner of speaking,” she said.

It was a harrowing trek from the building to Kylo’s ship, pretending they were his prisoners, instead of vice versa. They were all quiet throughout take-off, going through the First Order blockade, until they made the jump to light speed. Only when they rejoined the Resistance fighters did anyone speak.

“Okay,” Poe said, “I’m going to need an explanation now as to what just happened.”

Rey turned around in the co-pilot seat. “A few months ago, Snoke offered Kylo Ren to me as … as a teacher. To instruct me in the use of the Force. I refused, of course. It’s complicated, but the gist of it is, Snoke was willing to risk losing Ren in the hope that he’d corrupt me and turn me to the Dark Side.”

“No brainer,” Finn muttered.

“But,” Rey continued, “I’ve accepted the offer now, because taking Ren onto our side got us off the planet.” She looked sideways at Kylo, who was doing himself justice by not looking nervous. “I suppose we’re stuck with him now.”

“Hardly,” Finn said, taking out a blaster. “He got us away from that battle. Kill him now, before he can do anything evil!”

“No!” Rey said. “That’d be dishonorable! He surrendered himself into my keeping. By agreeing to Snoke’s offer, I’ve implicitly agreed to keep him safe.”

“I don’t see that written anywhere,” Poe said.

“Let me make this simple,” Rey said. She took a strip of frayed cloth from her satchel of supplies; she’d intended for it to be used as a bandage, but now it had another purpose. She tied it around Kylo’s neck, knotting it so it could be easily undone and not choke him, and left a six-inch strip hanging free; she tore off the remainder of the roll. “There. See that? He’s MINE. Certain parts of the galaxy still have slavery. We even have our droids, who are essentially slaves. Call him my slave if you have to, to understand what’s going on here. He’s under my protection. Harm him, you’re taking from me.”

Finn and Poe gave her unimpressed looks.

“He even has a handle,” she said, grabbing the length she’d left and giving it a gentle shake.

They backed off, though it was clear they didn’t like it. “The general’s not going to like this,” Poe muttered.

 

The General did not, in fact, like it. But she was also far too occupied with the fighting between the First Order and the Resistance to deal with her erstwhile son. He and Rey were sent to a distant world, under the surveillance of Luke Skywalker. Rey discovered that Kylo did, in fact, have a powerful resonance with the Force and had insights that Luke did not. Her strength with the Force grew daily. 

But the nights were lonely. More and more her thoughts dwelt on Kylo. His soft, deep voice, his hair, the muscles in his forearms, the way his eyes followed her with great focus and intensity, like she was the whole world. And, she supposed, he was right.

Every night he stayed with her until she went to bed, attending to any last minute needs and making note of plans for the next day. One night, however, something changed her mind. She couldn't say what it was.

She had already gotten into bed, and he was moving towards the door of the stone hut. Rey held her hand out to Kylo. “Stay,” she said.

He looked back at her, pausing still for a long moment, then turned back and sat at the edge of the bed. “What would you ask of me?”

“Just … stay. It’s so cold, and those noises out there … They unnerve me. And … it’s lonely here.”

He seemed to think for a minute, then took his boots off. Rey moved over to make room for him. “Do you want me to disrobe?” he asked.

She shrugged. “If you’re comfortable. Maybe, ah, not entirely.”

He stripped down to [Star Wars version of boxers]. He let her watch, seemingly unembarrassed. He paused when she ran her hand over his back, looking at his pale, dotted skin, marred here and there with scars. When she stopped, he drew the covers on the bed back and slipped between the sheets to lay beside her. She snuggled up against him, she on her back and he on his side. It was a thrill to touch so much of him at once.

“You’re warm,” she purred, pressing her face to his chest. She drew his arm around her waist. “Warm and smooth … I thought men were hairier than you are.”

“I have hairy legs.”

“Big deal, so do I. I mean, on your chest and back.” She ran her hand over his chest. “And I thought men didn’t have boobs.”

He laughed, and she thought it might be the first time she’d heard it from him. “I don’t! That’s muscle, not … mammary tissue.”

“But you have nipples!”

“Males of lots of species have nipples!”

“Really? Wow. Weird.” She was running the pad of her thumb over and around his nipple, and was suddenly aware that his breathing was getting deep and shaky. “Do you like that?”

“Yes I do. It’s been a long time since anyone’s … touched me like this … Wait, am I to understand I’m the first man you’ve seen mostly undressed?”

She bit her lip. “Yup.”

He hesitated a moment, then said, “You have my consent to do whatever you like me. You know that, of course, but … allow me to reiterate. So if you want to touch me … go ahead.”

She stopping thumbing his nipple, and let her hand wander down his stomach, over his side, feeling the shape of his body under palm and fingers. She listened to his breath become rough and uneven, and enjoyed the effect her touch had on him. She grazed her hand over his hip, hesitated, and then her curiosity got the best of her. She brought her hand down between his legs. She liked the noise he made, half moaning, half pleading. The shape of him was unfamiliar to her.

“Can I, um, can I look at you?” she asked. “I don’t know what I’m doing down there.”

He rolled onto his back and raised his hips to remove his underwear. She’d never seen so vulnerable an expression on his face. She pulled the blanket off of them.

“Huh. That’s way different than what I’d imagined. Not in a bad way!” she added quickly, in response to his perturbed look. She slid her hand down the length of his cock, and reached between his legs to cup his balls.

“Ah, be really careful with those, it’s ridiculously easy for it to go from pleasure to pain.”

“Why don’t you show me how you like to be touched?” she asked. She took his hand and put it over hers.

So he did, showing her how much pressure, and where. She marveled at how soft his skin was, and how rigid his cock became as she stroked him. He made the most delicious noises in his throat, and little shivers ran through his body.

“You liking this?” she asked in his ear.

“Yes,” he said, “so much.”

“Tell me.”

“My body is awash in pleasure and desire. I’ve rarely felt such unqualified happiness as I do right now, knowing you want to touch me, you want me close. That you trust me with this level of intimacy. My heart’s pounding so hard, it seems like you ought to be able to hear it.”

She laid her head on his sternum, and yes, his heart was hammering like a wild thing trapped in a cage. Her own body was flush with excitement, and her nethers were hot, tingling with anticipation.

“I want to watch you climax,” she said.

He nuzzled her as well as he was able. “Don't you want to, as well? I’ve been told I’m good with my mouth.”

It took her a moment to put together what he meant. “I’m not ready for that,” she said. She took hold of the scrap of cloth she’d tied around his neck, months ago, with her free hand. The knot was different; he’d take it off, she supposed, to wash it. Well, that was better than the alternative. But it meant he was putting it back on, too. She gave it a little playful shake. “You’re mine, remember? Snoke GAVE you to me.”

“I remember,” he purred. “All yours.”

“So you have to do as I say.”

“Yes I do.” He was stroking himself a little faster now.

Curious, she thought, that he seemed to be aroused by the reminder of his own servitude. But hey, it was a harmless kink, and she’d use it. “You don't get to make decisions. I make the decisions. You carry them out. You are a weapon I wield.”

“Oh stars, yes,” Kylo gasped, and was definitely working himself up to a climax now, still holding her hand around his cock. She liked his girth - he’d be very satisfying, she thought. But not now.

“I want to watch you come. I want to hear you. Say my name.”

And he did, loudly, several times, as his body spasmed with pleasure, and his cum slung across his stomach in thick ropes. She’d never seen a man finish; it was surprising and gratifying. The idea of him coming inside her sprang to mind, sending a shock of pleasure through her right to her groin. She was wet, and her pulse pounded in her swollen pussy. But not tonight. Not yet.

He looked at her with heavy lidded eyes. “Was that anything like what you expected?”

She reached for a hand towel and wiped his stomach clean. “I didn't quite know what to expect, so … yes and no.” She smiled at him. “But I enjoyed watching you.”

“I would enjoy watching you too,” he smiled.

She kissed the bridge of his nose. “Maybe one day. Spoon behind me? You fit so well against my back.”

He curled around her, and was quickly asleep. Rey did not sleep so easily, her mind awake with possibilities.


	3. Rey's Wager

Over the next few weeks, Rey and Kylo could not keep their hands off each other. She had not asked him to sleep in her bed again, but that night lingered in both their minds. Luke did not approve, and made his views known.

“No pleasure is worth the danger he represents,” he said at breakfast.

“You’re distracted. I WONDER WHY.” This during morning training.

After lunch: “This is an unequal power dynamic. It’s never appropriate to sleep with your slave.”

Walking to dinner, he said, “HE MURDERED PEOPLE. Rey, are you even listening to me?”

At this last statement, Rey rounded on Luke. “Do you remember what I told you about the initial offer Snoke made? The risk of losing Kylo to the light was worth the potential of turning me to the dark. Well which way is that scale tilting? I have been steadfast, I have not turned to anger or fear in my training. But I see him becoming calmer, more reflective, more hopeful. Luke, he LAUGHED. What did you risk to bring Vader back to the light? Vader was at least as steeped in blood as Kylo. Why is Kylo not worth the risk?”

Luke rubbed the back of his neck. “Ok, your argument is sound. I suppose it is easier to risk myself than to risk you. But you don’t need to take unnecessary risks.”

“How is touching him a risk?”

“Sexuality can turn selfish, jealous, even hurtful. Stars, this is an uncomfortable conversation to be having with you.”

Rey made a rude noise. “PLEASE. He has shown no inclination to hurt me since he surrendered to me.”

“I was talking about you hurting him.”

Rey hesitated. “I won't … “ But she looked unsure.

Luke pressed his advantage. “Not physically. But he is not your equal, Rey. You hold power over him. Power corrupts. It starts small. It’ll seem harmless. Ask yourself - if you wanted something, and he didn't, would he tell you? Or would he let you take advantage of him?”

Rey dropped her eyes. “I don't know,” she said. “I will have to think about it.”

“And then there’s the issue of consent. Because you have power over him, he CANNOT give you consent, not like he could if he was your equal.”

“Or, I could trust him to be honest. I could trust him with both our souls. It seems to me that honesty, trust, affection and intimacy will speak to his heart. There’s good in him.”

Luke was quiet a moment, then said softly, “I said the exact same thing to Vader.”

Rey’s brow knit. “About intimacy?” she squeaked.

“No, the - just the last part.”

“Ah ok. That makes more sense.”

“Yeeaaaah.”


	4. Call to the Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, characters, sort out your consent issues so I can get on to writing smut with you.

Kylo was shirtless, and Rey leaned against him, enjoying the warmth of his skin and the weight of his arm drawn around her. It was a beautiful day, and Luke had given her leave to enjoy it. She held several small objects above her with the Force - pebbles and a ring and sticks and a bug, moving them in ever more intricate patterns to push her level of control. Kylo had long ago lost interest and was reading something off a data pad.

“That’s enough,” Rey said, and let the objects drop to the ground. “I’m starting to get a headache. What are you reading?”

He smiled down at her. “News articles. Just passing the time until your attention was back on me.” He took her hand and brought it to his bare stomach.

Rey wanted nothing more than to feel all over him, kiss him, press him against the ground and straddle him. Instead she bit her lip and said, “Kylo, I want to know your history. With other partners, in bed.”

Kylo half-shrugged. “The Knights of Ren are adamant that there be a separation between sex and love. Just like the Jedi, they eschew attachment and obligation to outside influences. So, as soon as we’re of age, the younger Knights are beholden to the older Knights for sex.”

Rey’s expression grew clouded. “What, like, you don’t have a choice? You just follow orders?”

His brow knit. “It wasn’t usually unpleasant. They didn’t want us to dislike sex - it can be a useful outlet. They just didn’t want us to equate it with emotion.”

Rey stood up abruptly. “That’s - that’s horrible! Kylo - how many partners have you had?”

That half-shrug again. “No idea.”

“You must have some guess.”

“Somewhere between seventy and a hundred?”

“OH MY STARS!” Rey began pacing back and forth. “And how many of those would you have chosen for yourself.”

He was beginning to look uncomfortable. “Maybe twenty?”

“AAAAA!” Rey didn’t know what to do with her hands, so she gestured wildly. “That’s WRONG! It’s awful! You - “ She stopped and looked at him with wild eyes. “You were a high ranking knight. The knights who were younger and lower rank than you …”

He shook his head. “I never requested any of them for sex. I wasn’t interested when the power dynamic was in my favor.”

Rey let out a huge breath. “Oh thank the stars. For once, being a kinky submissive weirdo has made you a better person. Listen … What the Knights did to you … That’s rape. Systemic abuse.”

“No, it wasn’t,” Kylo said, getting to his feet.

“Consent doesn’t mean anything if it’s coerced!”

Kylo gave her a warning look. “The only person who can say if they’ve been raped or not is the victim. And I say I wasn’t. Sex is just physical pleasure; it doesn’t have to be complicated. Would you say that a whore having sex for money is rape, because they’re not enthusiastic about the sex? Because they have other reasons besides emotional attachment to bed their partners? Or is their consent still valid?”

She crossed her arms. “You’re muddying the issue.”

He stood and closed the distance between them, and rubbed his hands up and down her upper arms. He purred to her, in his low voice, “It can be quite simple. I want you. You want me. What’s there to worry about?”

She wanted to crush him against her. She’d never heard a bald-faced admission of desire before, and she felt the blood rush to her nethers. No, she told her body, not now; she would not be distracted. “I hold power over you,” she said, recalling Luke’s words. “We’re not equals.”

He half laughed, but not in humor. “Everyone has an unequal power dynamic. You can get close to being equals, but never completely. Someone always had the advantage. We are all of us negotiating power, all the time.”

“This is a little different,” she said, tugging the collar around his neck. “You’re a slave. If you can’t say no, your ‘yes’ is meaningless.”

Kylo rolled and eyes and dropped his hands. “Rey. I say no to you all the time. Several times a day. You’re not a slaver.”

“But I have a slave,” she said, looking like the words hurt to say.

“Oh please. You and I do not act like a slave and his owner. You wield that power like a shield, only bringing it out to protect yourself. Other slavers use it as a weapon; they use it freely, to hurt. This,” he said, tugging the collar himself, “is here because I allow it. Because I elected to give that power over to you, and I could take it back any time I wished. A true slave had his control taken away from him against his will.”

“Why?” she said, searching in his eyes for answers. “Why did you do that? Because Snoke told you to? It wasn't your choice, not really. It was his.”

“No,” he said, more gently. “Well, yes, it was his choice, but that wasn’t my chief motivation. Because I wanted to come back to the Light. Because I trusted you with my soul more than I trusted myself.”

Rey dropped her eyes and shook her head. “Sex won’t help THAT.”

“No,” he agreed, “you don’t have magical … bits. Bedding me won’t push back the Dark. But attachment to you, emotional and mental … already has. And will continue to do so.”

“So why are you so eager to sleep with me? Just because it would feel good?”

“Pretty much. What, did you have something else in mind?”

She bit her lip. “I wanted … an emotional connection with you. I wanted intimacy.”

He tilted her chin up to look at him. “Intimacy and sex and not necessarily intertwined. They can be. You can have both with me, if you’ll just ask.” He closed the last few inches between them and kissed her. His lips were soft and full and warm, and she responded to him, pressing the length of her body against him. He made a low sound in the back of his throat, and she could feel the vibration through him. She slipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted salty, and smelled like dried grass, rain and something that was just him.

She broke the kiss abruptly, and stared into his eyes, wishing she could read him there. “I need to think,” she stammered, and strode quickly away before she could change her mind.


	5. Enthusiasm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consent issues solved with respect and validation and trust. Yay character development, now we can get on to the smut.

Rey had an idea. She also had little sense of decorum or inhibition. So she plopped down at the stone slab that served as a table for the three Force practitioners while Luke was serving breakfast and said to Kylo, “I’ve heard about some of the bad that happened to you. Now tell me about your favorite lovers.”

Luke choked on a biscuit, and Kylo nearly snorted tea out his nose with laughter.

“What’s funny?” Rey asked.

“Luke choking. My favorite, hm? I had an instructor with the Knights. She was mean, strict, relentless. The younger Knights hated her, and the older ones worshipped her. I found out why when she first requested I join her for the evening. That was, far and away, the best sex I’ve ever had.”

“This is my hell,” Luke said, putting his hands over his ears. “I’m being punished for my sins.”

“She was kind, and affectionate. She practiced this kind of … I don't know, Force related muscle exercises that were, while not explicitly sexual by themselves, exquisitely pleasurable. She was the first person who demonstrated the difference between making love and fucking. Oh for crying out loud, Luke, we’re all adults here. We can talk frankly about sex.”

“I know,” Luke sighed, “but … Oh come on, I changed your diapers. I fed you bottles. And I haven’t spent any real time with you since Snoke took you at fourteen.”

“FOURTEEN?” Rey barked. “How can anyone be said to have ‘turned to the Dark Side’ at fourteen? What’s the age of consent for turning to the Dark Side, anyway?”

Kylo rolled his eyes at Luke and ignored Rey’s outburst. “You just don’t like talking about sex with anyone.”

“This is true. I don’t see what everyone finds so fascinating about mashing bits.” He made a face as he tried to prise a crumbly biscuit in half to smear it with butter.

“Don’t you like girls?” Rey asked.

Luke shook his head. “Or men either,” Kylo supplied helpfully.

“Then … what ARE you interested in?” Rey pressed.

“THE FORCE,” Luke said, and stood up, taking his tea and mangled biscuit with him. “You kids have fun, I’m going to go meditate. Out of earshot.”

Rey giggled as he retreated. “He’s a funny one,” she said to Kylo.

“You’ve no idea. So … What has you asking about the more positive sides of my tawdry history?”

She scooted her rock closer to his and put her hand on his. “I’ve been thinking about what we talked about. I was shocked before, because your experience is so different from mine. But, you don’t seem to regret it or be traumatized by it, so who am I to tell you how you ought to feel about your own life?”

Kylo smiled, a real, genuine smile that reached his eyes. He turned his hand over, to hold hers. “Thank you. That’s a mark of respect. See? Slavers don’t respect their slaves. There it is again, you not acting like a slaver.” He raised her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers. “I’ve wanted to tell you something. When you said you were accepting Snoke’s offer, and I knew I’d be going with you, instead of going back to him … my heart sang. I wouldn’t have to kill for him anymore. And then when you put a claim on me in front of your friends who wanted to kill me, you stuck your neck out for me, showed faith in me. And I wanted to weep with joy and with regret for all my life up until that point, because no one had done something like that for me in a long time.”

She cupped his cheek and touched her forehead to his. “You’ve seen so much darkness in your short life. But I can feel the light in you, growing stronger every day.”

“I struggled so hard against the Dark as a youth. I once thought giving in to it would bring me a bizarre kind of peace … but the Light would not release me, either. I cultivated rage like a toxic flower. With you, the Dark is still there, but it’s … muzzled. Muted. I have control that I never had before. As do you - I can feel the Force intensifying around you daily.”

She stroked his cheek, his hair, and held his hand. She could catch the barest edge of his scent and his tea-flavored breath. “I do still see it in you - the Dark side. You frighten me sometimes,” she admitted, “when I catch a glimpse of the aggression that so dominated you when I first met you. But I haven’t seen you lose control since we came here.” She smiled. “You’re doing so well.”

He made a little noise in his throat and edged forward to nuzzle her cheek. “You should know, the Knights are very sparse with praise. Hearing you praise me is … kind of arousing.”

She gave a little guffaw. “You’re so easy.”

“Oh, I absolutely am,” he purred, moving to press his mouth to her neck in soft, tentative kisses. “What can I do to please you, Master?”

She brought his hand to her thigh. “You said your instructor with the Knights could use the Force in ways that felt good … ?”

“Ah … about that. She was an extremely accomplished practitioner. I don’t dare do very much with that, using the Force to manipulate muscles and nerves. I could hurt you if I push it too far.” He slid his hand up to her hip, then her side. “But I can try the most basic exercises, give you an idea about it.” He rested his head on her shoulder and steadied his breath, concentrating. A tingle began across Rey’s skin, like the barest electric buzz. Her muscles twitched faintly, then small, pleasurable contractions rolled through her body. She cried out, half in pleasure and half in surprise, and pushed her way into his lap, straddling him. She found his mouth and kissed him; he answered her eagerly.

“That was amazing,” she breathed against his lips. “Like an orgasm spread over my entire body. How come more Force practitioners don’t use it?”

“Lack of imagination, I think.” He nipped her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. “So I take it you’ve gotten over the issue of me being able to give consent, even though I’m a slave?”

She traced her fingertips down his face, ghosting over the scar that started above one eye, crossed over his nose and ran down to the opposite side of his jaw. She’d given him that scar. She was glad it wasn’t worse than it was. “Yes. If I’m trusting you to be a whole person, to train me in the Force, to come back to the Light of your own volition … then I have to trust that you are capable of giving and rescinding consent.”

“I’ll tell you if I’m ever not okay with something.”

“You’re safe,” she said, kissing him again. “In my bed or out of it, I won’t send you back to him. You’re mine.”

He kissed her back, moaning against her mouth. “Say it again.”

“You’re MINE. And you’re a total freak for getting off on that.” Rey giggled. Kylo held her close as he picked her up off his lap and stood, setting her in her feet beside him.

“Your room?” Kylo asked. 

Rey nodded and he walked with her into her one-room stone hut, hand in hand. She tossed back the top blankets and laid down, holding her hand out to invite him to join her. He moved over her, careful and deliberate, pressing soft kisses against her lips, cheek, neck, any place he could find exposed skin.

“I want to look at you.” Rey said softly against his ear. He nodded in acquiescence, undid his belt and pulled off his tunic. Rey consumed him with her eyes, fingers tracing the shape of him, marveling at the softness of his skin. He slid out of his pants and socks, and she drank in the sight of him with wide, hungry eyes. “I must admit,” she breathed, “to a preoccupation with what your body looked like that night, and I’ve wanted to look at you more.”

“You have only to ask. May I give you pleasure, like I suggested that night, after I showed you how I like to be touched?” Kylo asked softly.

“Please.” She said ever so softly. “Undress me.” It was unclear if it was a request or a command. Kylo’s long delicate fingers slowly began to take off her clothing, checking in with her with studying looks to make sure she was alright with each step. He stopped every few movements to kiss her, or nibble her ear, or nuzzle her throat.

“Kylo?” Rey asked softly as she pulled away from a kiss, after he’d divested her of the last of the clothing.

“Yes?” He replied.

“Would you prefer I call you Ben? It seems more fitting for you now, you can say no if you don’t want me too!” she added in a rush at the end. Kylo was quiet for a moment; Rey searched his face for some hint of his answer.

“I would be very pleased for you to call me Ben,” he finally said. Rey smiled and kissed him passionately.

“You are mine, Ben,” she whispered against his mouth.

“I am yours, Rey,” he whispered back. 

Maybe that would be how they would express their feelings, maybe even love, she thought; calling him hers and Ben echoing it. He pressed her on to her back as he slid on top of her, used his knee to gently spread her leg apart, and Rey followed his gesture eagerly. Ben began to press soft kisses down her body, taking one of her nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking, nipping at that one as he played with the other one with the pad of his thumb.

“Oh Ben!” She moaned as her body arched up against him. Ben smiled as he kissed across her chest and did this same thing to the other nipple. With his free hand he traced down her body and opened her legs a little wider so he could lay in between them. Rey tangled her fingers into his hair, tugging experimentally. His heavy presence across her body sent unfamiliar thrills through her. Then his fingers found and traced along her folds, and she could hardly contain her excitement at finally, finally being touched the way she wanted. Ben looked up at her and met her eyes as he pressed kisses down her stomach, still stroking her. He traveled lower still, till she could feel his hot breath on her nethers. He looked up at her again.

“Tell me I'm yours,” he said hotly against her clit, his tongue flicking out to lick her. A jolt of pleasure ran up her spine.

“You are mine,” she replied, meeting his eyes. He smiled and began licking and sucking on her clit. She grabbed his hair and struggled to control herself, not to buck her hips and rut against his mouth. She mentally blessed whoever had taught him how to do this; she hadn’t been able to manage near as much sensation just fumbling around with her fingers. He lifted her legs over his shoulders, putting her at a new angle, and pressed his fingertips against her pussy. She jolted at the unexpected sensation of penetration, and he glanced up at her, pausing.

“Is that alright? I should have asked.”

“Stars yes, don’t stop!”

“Oh ok.”

He pressed two of his fingers into her, curled them, and began moving in slow, lazy circles. “Tell me when it feels the best,” he said. “There’s probably a spot -”

“Nn, go back! No, to the left. My left. Yeah, oh yes, right like that! Right there ...” She twisted her hand in his hair, and he made noises against her, apparently enjoying having his hair pulled. He sucked harder, rubbed his tongue against her faster, and built her rapidly to climax; pleasure crashed through her like a towering wave. She cried out and her body bucked against him as she reveled in pleasure more intense than she’d ever felt.

“That was…” She shook her head. 

“You’re welcome,” he purred as he crawled up next to her. He laid his warm body next to hers and she pressed against him.

After a quiet spell of blissful stillness, Ben roused. “I’m going to go get water," he said softly against her ear.

“Okay…” She said happily, drowsily. Ben quickly slipped on his pants before heading out of the room. He was smiling as he returned to the room, carrying two cups of water, ice clinking against stoneware, and a steaming mug of tea. Must be thirsty work, Rey thought.

“That was your first time wasn’t it? First time to have someone go down on you like that?” He asked as he set the drinks on the stand next to her. He slid off his pants before he climbed back in bed with her. Rey covered her face with her arm.

“Don’t ruin my good mood Ben…” she said. Ben just smiled and kissed her chin.

“I wasn’t trying to, I was hoping you would be open for me to try some things. I think you’ll like it,” Ben told her. Rey slowly moved her arm from her face, taking the ice water and drinking some, avoiding the question.

“Oh?” she asked curiously. “What kind of different things?” She took a long drink of the water.

“It would be easier to show you.” Ben replied as he took an ice cube out of his own cup and popped it into his mouth. He rolled it around a minute, then descended to her left nipple, licking it experimentally. Rey drew in her breath sharply at the cold.

“Oh...wow...I like that.” She said. Ben smiled and continued on her left nipple until the ice cube was gone, then he took another one and did the same thing to her right. As he reached for another one Rey handed him one with a smile. 

“I think I can figure out where this is going without reading your mind," she said. 

Ben put the cube into his mouth and began to kiss down her body. The cooling of the ice felt amazing against her heated skin as she once again opened her legs for him to lay between them. He took a cube and began to rub her folds, watching them clench from the cold as he heard her gasp. He took a moment to look up at her, to check in and she smiled.

“Okay?”

“Better than okay.” Rey responded. Ben nodded and set about continuing what he was doing, caressing her folds with the ice. Once it was melted he took another one, popped it into his mouth and then using his tongue pushed it up into her. Rey’s thighs clenched in response and he saw her hands grabbing at the blanket below her. He licked at the melted ice, causing her to practically mew in pleasure. One last ice cube was stuck in his mouth and he began to use his mouth and tongue to play with her clit and pussy. It wasn’t long before her hands were wrapped tightly in his hair, her hips rutting in time with his fingers and tongue. Ben had to hold her hips down.

“Yes! Ben! Yes!” she chanted as the sudden wave of pleasure overcame her. Ben rode her through it before wiping his face on the blanket and climbed up to kiss her.

“I gathered you liked that?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Yes.”

“Tell me again I’m yours.”

“You are mine.” Rey said to him. She tugged on the bit of fabric knotted around his neck. It was starting to fray. Ben smiled before reaching over to take a sip of his tea. Rey caught his lips and kissed them, tasting the warmth of the tea and she hummed in approval. 

“Warmth can be just as pleasurable, if you would like…”

“Yes I would like.” She would like to do anything with him like this, just the two of them, and she would take every moment she could get. Ben smiled again and took the tea into one hand, sipping and played with her nipples with his tea-hot tongue. Then another sip as he pressed hot kisses down her stomach and abs. Sip. Her inner thighs. Sip. The folds between her legs, carefully missing her clit, until she was practically begging for him.

“Please Ben...I want to know what it feels like!” Rey pleaded. Ben took one last sip, before slicking two fingers up with the tea in his mouth as he pressed his hot lips against her clit, slipping the two fingers into her easily. It was hot, not painfully so but almost. It felt amazing, especially after the ice. Rey wasn’t long before another orgasm rocked through her, a g-spot orgasm from his fingers. She’d never climaxed so easily on her own, certainly not so many times. It seemed to get easier for him to bring her to completion the more he explored her body - which made sense, she supposed. Ben kissed her inner thighs, wiped his mouth and crawled up next to her, placing a soft kiss against her temple.

“You’re amazing,” she said with shaking breath. “Thank you for this. Thank you so much.”

“I am glad I was able to make your first time so enjoyable,” he said, nuzzling her neck. “It gives me pleasure to serve you.”

“Shit,” she said, coming out of her endorphin-induced high, “I didn't do anything for you! You must be horny as -”

“No,” he said, touching the end of her nose. “This morning was about you.” With a self-satisfied smirk he added, “I’ll not allow you to touch me, Master.”

She flopped back into place and returned the smirk. “If you insist. Hey Ben?”

“Yes Rey?”

“I sleep now, mkay?”

“I thought we could discuss some -”

“Shhhhhh,” she said, pressing a clumsy finger against his mouth, and letting her eyes droop. “Master has no brain. Must nap. Your complex emotional development can wait that long.”

He snuggled as close as he could, entangling their limbs. “Yes Master,” he purred. 

Rey was asleep within minutes.


	6. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, agency for Ben Solo!

Rey woke the next morning in Ben’s arms. Their legs tangled together so that she wasn’t sure whose were whose. She admired the muscular forearm slung across her, his ruffled hair, the dots of moles on his otherwise pale skin, his long fingers. She buried her nose in the crook of his neck; he just smelled so good. He took a deep breath, shifted, made an incomprehensible noise, and settled back into sleep with a sigh.

She realized with a start that it wasn’t Ben’s restlessness or the thin morning light that had woken her. It was an unfamiliar sound, just now becoming loud enough that she became fully conscious of it. A dull roar, much like the constant surf hitting the shore, but more … mechanical. She slid out of bed, threw a long tunic on and ran out to scan the sky. Sure enough, two ships were descending; bigger than x-wings, smaller than the Falcon. She cursed and ran back in, to dress and to wake Ben.

Half an hour later, the only three residents of the planet greeted Poe Dameron and a retinue of Resistance soldiers as they came down the gangway. Poe nodded in deference to Luke, and turned to Rey.

“I’ve come with a message from General Organa.”

Beside and just behind her, Ben straightened.

Poe continued, in a rehearsed tone of voice, “She’s met with the remaining Republic representatives and other delegates from around the galaxy, and have made their decision. While they acknowledge your claim of ownership over Kylo Ren -”

“It’s Ben Solo now,” Rey corrected, not unkindly but firmly.

Poe paused, thrown off his rhythm. “Your claim of ownership over … him … while on this planet, which technically falls outside the influence of the Republic, once you venture back into Republic space, you must surrender him to Republic officials. Slavery being illegal in Republic space.”

Rey nodded once. “We are content for the moment to stay where we are, but we can’t stay here forever.” She gestured back towards the small stand of huts. “Come sit down with us; tell us what we can do.”

Luke took his cue and went to the fire to prepare tea. It was what he normally did when he had to interact with people. Rey led Poe to their improvised table and sat down across from him. Ben sat beside her. Everyone looked to her and waited for her cue. She patted Ben’s knee and took a deep breath.

“So tell me what happens to him once he’s in the hands of the Republic,” she said.

Poe’s eyes softened; he had come prepared for a fight, it seemed, and his resolve weakened when he didn’t find one waiting for him. “Well, then he has a choice. He can stand trial for the crimes he committed against the Republic and its citizens, which, I am sure, will result in a swift execution.”

“There must be other options,” she said, to both Ben and Poe.

“It’s nothing more than what I’d deserve,” Ben said.

Poe’s surprise showed clearly on his face, and he fumbled for a minute for his place in his speech. “There … are options, of course. The Republic is prepared to offer him immunity in exchange for information. Assuming he has information of sufficient value, that turns out to be both true and useful. And we can’t offer him much in the way of protection afterwards; I am sure there will be many people out for vengeance for their loved ones.”

“We’ll take care of him,” Luke said unexpectedly. He set tea down in front of all of them.

Ben and Rey both looked at Luke with gratitude in their eyes. Rey turned to Ben. “Well? What can you tell them? What WILL you tell them?”

Poe took out a data pad and tapped a “record” button.

Ben looked at Rey, Luke, the data pad. He set his hands on the stone table, palms down, steadying himself. Rey felt him reaching out to her with his mind, through the Force, as clearly as if he’d held out his hand. She opened her mind to him, amazed that she could do so now without fear, to the same man who’d once attempted to pry her mind open on a torture rack. She helped him steel his resolve, and take one enormous, irreparable leap out of the Dark.

“Snoke occupies a mobile base,” he began, and as he spoke his mind rolled through everything he knew about Snoke, about the First Order, the Knights of Ren, Captain Phasma, General Hux, and all the shadow players the Resistance surely knew little to nothing about. Plans, fallbacks, resources, names, places, security codes, backdoors in computer code, technical specs, agents, negotiations in the works. Everything that came to mind, he said aloud. Secrets that would devastate his former allies, destroy any remaining hope he might have of returning. He didn’t hold anything back. He had no mental defenses in place; he’d dropped all of them, she realized with a shock. It was like the walls of a fortress turning transparent, showing all its dark and filthy corners, its terrible dungeons, lonely towers and armories and bedrooms. She watched him, astounded, and through him she felt a chill howl from somewhere far away. Snoke, she realized - he felt his former apprentice leave him for good. He knew his wager had failed; he'd lost Kylo to the Light.

He was enraged.

Ben slumped back. “That’s all I can think of for now,” he said. He looked paler than normal. His hands trembled. Poe tapped the data pad, ending the recording. He shook his head, staring down at the pad. Rey glanced at it, and realized with a start they’d been sitting, letting Ben talk, for two and half hours. The tea had long gone cold.

“Is that enough?” Rey asked.

Poe opened and closed his mouth, then tried again. “That’s more than I ever thought we’d get out of him.” Flicking his gaze back up he added, “Though if you think of more, or if we have specific questions, we will be grateful for your cooperation, of course.”

“Be grateful to her,” Ben said, jerking his chin towards Rey. “And to Luke. They led me back to the Light.”

Rey leaned up and kissed his forehead. “You made the choice to follow.”

“I hardly did anything,” Luke muttered.

“More than you know,” Ben said. “You gave me the opportunity to come back.”

“Well, you know.” Luke’s crooked smile showed through his beard. “Family means they have to let you in. No matter what you’ve done.”

Ben dropped his eyes. “Your students - “

“Ben.” Luke knelt at the table and looked his nephew in the eye. “I should have said this long ago. You were fifteen when Snoke attacked the academy. Yes, terrible things happened when you and the other Knights were under Snoke’s influence. I don’t know that even I could have stood up to his direct control, and especially no teenager could have. You are forgiven for what you did with his poison in your mind.”

Rey felt the dam break in Ben. He choked on his first sob, and threw his arms around his uncle’s neck. Poe and his retinue respectfully moved away as Ben wept big, gasping cries onto Luke’s shoulder, and Rey leaned against his back as they let him emotionally collapse.


	7. Supplies Party

“Here, these look you-sized,” Luke said. He was digging through a crate of supplies Poe had brought along. He handed a set of gray and black clothes to Ben that were longer and more slender than would fit anyone else.

“Ooo, a heating pad!” Rey said. “And mints!”

“These are for you too,” Luke said as he handed Ben a pad of paper and a set of colored pencils.

“What? Why?”

“I put them on the list. You used to draw a lot.”

Ben gave Luke an exasperated look. “How old am I, in the world you live in?”

Luke straightened a little and gave him a curt look right back. “About eight. You don’t want ‘em, give ‘em back, I’m sure Rey or I will use them.”

Ben rolled his eyes and set the paper and pencils on his pile of supplies. When he turned back, Luke jabbed him with something.

“Ow! What was that?”

“Testing for infection,” Luke said, plugging what was apparently a blood sample into a machine he’d just pulled out of the box. It pinged. “Congratulations, your slutty self is miraculously not carrying anything gross. You know, if you keep rolling your eyes like that, they’ll stick that way.”

“That wasn’t very nice,” Rey said.

“I suppose so,” Luke sighed. He picked up another vial and jabbed Rey. “There, now you’re even with him. And also free of infection.”

“Ow! How the heck would I have gotten anything? I haven’t done anything with anyone.”

“Just making it fair.” He jabbed himself and plugged it into the computer. “Oh, look! I’m the purest human on this planet.” Rey’s scowl finally gave way to a chuckle. Luke set the machine aside and said, “But just so you know, I didn’t order anything … to prevent babies. I had no idea when I submitted the order, two months ago, that they would be necessary.” He was carefully not looking at either of them.

“They’re not,” Ben said. A furrow appeared between his eyes, and his fingernails were suddenly very interesting. “Not with me, anyway. Or any Knight of Ren. They discourage attachment, and, well, children are certainly that. So. They took care of that.”

Luke and Rey were both silent and still for a long moment, then Rey blurted out, “But you have balls!”

Luke doubled over in a fit of wheezing laughter, and Ben stared at her with an ‘are you kidding me’ look. “It’s an internal surgery, they just cut the tubes.”

“Oh.” She hit Luke in the shoulder. “Cut it out, it wasn’t that funny!”

Luke regained his composure and sat up. “Don’t worry, Ben. Those kinds of surgeries are reversible. Besides. Your mom has some, ahem, genetic material from you frozen. You want babies in the future, you can have them.”

Ben stared for a beat then said, “How the FUCK?! What?! Why?! That’s WEIRD.”

“She was paranoid that you were going to die when you were little, so she got the docs to extract some immature sperm from you - with a syringe, not like that, come on. So that she could be sure she’d get grandbabies someday.”

“When?!”

“When they took your tonsils out.”

Ben stood up, shaking his head. “She’s insane. My mother’s insane. It worked out this time, that’s super convenient, but wow …” He walked, muttering to himself, to his hut, with what little from the supply crate was specifically his.

 

A little while later, Rey ducked into Ben’s hut. He set the drawing pad and a pencil aside and stood up to greet her.

“I didn’t want to give you this in front of Luke,” Rey said, holding the paper-wrapped package and chewing her lip. “It was hard enough to slip it away without him noticing, and to convince him to take a long walk. But first - it’s okay if you don’t want it.”

“Rey, I have to know what it is first,” Ben said.

“Okay okay! Look. You’re not a slave anymore. If you were ever one to begin with.” She dropped the parcel on the bed, reached up and undid the fraying scrap of fabric tied around his neck. His expression was complex - a bit of surprise, uncertainty, disappointment, dismay, and acceptance all mixed together. “But,” she continued, “though you’re not my slave … I want you to know you’re still MINE.” His expression improved. She picked the parcel up again and pulled off the paper. It was a soft leather collar with a buckle and a loop for attaching a leash. “Maybe it’s stupid,” she said, “but you seemed to like me having a collar on you, and maybe you’d still want one, even though -”

He stepped forward into her space and put his arms around her. “Thank you,” he said, and the tension ran out of his body. “Thank you for understanding without me having to spell it out.”

She returned the embrace, and when he stepped back she said, “You, ah, you want me to put it on you?”

She recognized the stutter in his breath as something he did when he was beginning to get aroused. “Yes,” he said.

She smiled impishly and said, “Get on your knees.”

He went down on his knees and bared his throat to her. She marveled at how good he looked like that, eagerly accepting her control, almost begging for it. She slid the collar around his neck, brushing his hair out of the way, and buckled it so that it fit close, but not tight. He trembled as she touched him, and she suspected if she looked down she’d find he was already hard.

“Say you want it,” she said.

“I want it,” he answered.

She closed the narrow gap between them and put her arms around her shoulders. “You’re mine,” she said softly. “Not by law or by order but by choice.”

“I’m yours,” he said back, leaning his head against her stomach. “And I love it.”

Yup, she thought, this is how they’d say it. For now, and as long as it felt right, declaring him to be hers would be how they could express the desire and devotion they felt for each other, something that might one day turn into love, given time and care. She stroked his hair, finally tangling her fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck to pull his head back. He made a soft noise in his throat, and she kissed him, wringing more noises from him, like pleads and moans.

“I want you,” she said against his mouth.

“I want you too,” he said back.

It was only a couple of feet to the bed. She drew him back to it, divesting him of his tunic before they got there. She ran her hands possessively, covetously over his chest. “I can’t decided if I like your chest the best, or your shoulders, or your back, or your forearms. Hrm. I haven’t seen much of your legs.”

“You are welcome to any part of me,” he purred, crawling onto the bed after her as she kicked back the blankets. “I know what part of you I like best.”

“What’s that?” The scoundrel grin he gave her answered her question and she barked a laugh. “Oh, fine, if that’s the way we’re playing it, then I know exactly what part I like best of you!” She kissed him deliberately, passionately, sliding her tongue into his mouth to hear his little gasp of surprise, followed by a faint moan of arousal. She flicked her tongue against his in a manner similar to how he’d pleasured her before. He chuckled, low, and the vibration in his lips felt good.

“I like your noises,” she said as they parted.

“I intend on making all manner of noises, and getting you to do the same.” He slid his hand up the inside of her thigh, stopping just shy of her crotch.

She moved her legs apart and made a little pleading noise. “Don’t tease,” she said. She took his wrist and brought his hand up the last few inches. “There, that’s better.”

“As my master desires. Speaking of which … how DOES my master desire me?” He rubbed her crotch through several layers of cloth.

“Mmm, I … I don’t know! I’m sorry, I wish I knew more about this. What are my options? Can this be a multiple choice question?”

He pulled her close to him, both of them on their knees on the lumpy mattress, and he began undoing her tunic as she started working on his belt. “Of course it can be. You could put me on my back, and ride me. I’d like that. The advantage is that you can be in control and find out which motions you like. The disadvantage is that you may find it a clumsy and non-intuitive motion.”

“Maybe next time then,” she said.

“Or you can be on your back, which gives me control of the rhythm. I know what I’m doing, so I can try out a few things, you can tell me what you like.”

“That might be a good one for this first time. What else is there that people normally do?” She had finally gotten his belt off of him and stopped messing with his pants long enough to shrug out of her tunic and toss it on the floor.

“Standing up, though with our height difference that wouldn’t work well. Or with your knees pulled up almost to your shoulders. Or you could get on all fours and I could enter you from behind.”

“What, like how animals do it?”

“Precisely.”

“Uhhh, that sounds weird.”

He brushed a strand of her hair back from her face. “My dear, deprived Master, you have not yet heard anything weird.”

She bit her lip, looking impish. “Okay, what’s the weirdest thing you’ve ever done in bed?”

His eyes went wide. “You’re DEFINITELY not ready to hear about THAT. I won’t traumatize you. Not tonight.”

“No,” she said, “now my imagination will go places no one should ever go. Just sum up.” She touched his nose with the tip of hers. “Master’s orders.”

Ben huffed a sigh. “Stars. Fine. It involved euphoria inducing drugs, five partners, edible body paint and a knot-tying contest.”

“Okay,” Rey said, holding up a hand. “You’re right, I’m not ready.”

“I haven’t even gotten to the part -”

“Mm-mm,” she said, touching a finger to his lips. “I’ve changed my mind. I don’t want to hear about anyone else touching you.” She ran her hand down his chest to the hem of his pant, and tugged at them. “Take them off.”

He obeyed, and she laid back on the pillows. “And my pants,” she added. He slid the bottom half of her clothes off of her, with her lifting her hips to help him along. She moved her legs to either side of him and crooked a finger. “Come here.”

He crawled up the length of her body, moving like a cat. He stopped at her hips and brushed his long fingers against her pussy. She could feel that she was already wet. His eyes roamed over her hungrily, then he flicked his gaze up to meet hers. “May I pleasure you, Master?”

“Yes, please do,” she said.

He laid down and began licking and sucking her folds. He rubbed his tongue against her clit, flickering like a flame. She felt his finger enter her, then another, curled to rub the spot inside her he’d found last time. She gave him a bit of direction to help him along - yes to this, no to that, till he was only doing exactly what she wanted. He added a third finger, and began moving them in and out of her.

“Ben,” she gasped, “like that, oh like that -” She came easily under his ministrations, and her body bucked beneath him. She was only just catching her breath from the ferocious waves of pleasure when he was moving on top of her, laying some of his weight on her. She was surprised at just how good it felt to feel the pressure of his body on hers, the heat of his skin. 

He took her hand and brought it down to his cock. “You guide me. Do what you will with me.”

“I’ve never put anything as big as this in me,” she said. To his questioning look she said, “Scavengers can build vibrators, you know.”

He grinned. “Good.” He shut up and his eyes drooped closed as she rubbed the head of his cock against her pussy, using him like she would a toy. She opened her folds with her other hand and guided him in, and he let out a shuddering moan that shook his whole body.

“Is that alright?”

“That’s … wonderful.” He was only a little way in, and he slowly rocked back and forth, letting her relax and acclimate to his girth. Every few minutes he pushed a little further in, and the more he gave her, the better it felt. At last he sank into her completely, and dropped his head onto her shoulder. He rolled his hips, letting them each revel in the feeling of his cock completely sheathed inside her. He eased out, and back in, slowly, using almost his whole length. “Feeling alright?”

“Stars yes! Does it normally take so long?”

He shook his head. “You’re crazy tense. Normal, since it’s your first time. I’m going slow so I don’t hurt you.”

“I thought the first time always hurt.”

“Only if you don’t know what the fuck you’re doing.”

“That is the very best use of that curse I’ve ever heard.”

They both laughed, and kissed, and kissed some more, and Ben moved above her carefully. She moved her legs this way and that, tilted her hips, exploring how each variation felt. Ben told her what he was doing, rolling his hips or bucking hard against her with short, fast thrusts, setting up a steady rhythm with longer, more even strokes, and always talking to her about what she was feeling, what she liked. The longer it went, the more she reveled in the motion of his cock in her pussy, filling her in a way she hadn’t known she wanted to be filled. 

She came again when he put his hand between them to push her clit against his cock as he fucked her, this time loudly and messily. When her orgasm finally passed this time, he pushed into her and settled on top of her, looking at her with playful dark eyes.

“You’re so easy to bring to climax. Lucky girl. Do you want to try being on top?”

“Mmm, yes, I think so,” she said. He rolled onto his back, taking her with him. His grace and strength always impressed her. He didn’t look like he should be graceful, but he was. She sat up, enjoying how she could get him just slightly farther in this way. She raised up a little, and back down, exploring how far she could go without him coming out of her.

He suggested she lean forward or back, and she did. He reached up and cupped her breasts, playing with her nipples. She rode him slowly at first, then a little faster, easing up when he told her to. She ground her pelvis against his hips and followed his suggestions on motions and angles to try.

“I like all this,” she said. She leaned over him, rocking back and forth on his cock. She took both his wrists and pinned them above his head. “But I like this more. With me in charge. Even though you’re the knowledgable one.”

“Oh shit, I like that more too,” Ben gasped.

“You like being held down, Ben?”

“Only when you do it.”

She gripped his wrists tight, digging her fingernails into him, and continued fucking him as well as she could manage. “Would you like me to tie you up someday?”

His breath was ragged. “Yes Master,” he rasped.

“Whose are you?”

“Yours,” he said. “I’m yours, I’m yours. Only yours.”

“Nobody else gets to touch you.”

“Stars, Rey, you’re gonna make me come before you get much of a chance to be on top!”

She intensified her motion. “I want you to come. I want to feel you come in me and know I made you do that. Just let it happen.” She gripped the ring on his collar and yanked it, making him feel the presence of the leather strap, and cutting off his wind just a tiny bit.

A few more moments of gasping intensity of riding him as hard as she dared, and he shouted, and his body bucked beneath her, arching up beautifully as he came. It seemed to Rey to go on a long time, but then, her own climaxes, while easy to come by, were rather short.

“Oh my stars,” he said in a shaky voice when he’d recovered his breath enough to breathe. “That felt wonderful.”

She was laying on his chest now, listening to his heart and feeling his lungs expand and contract. She picked her head up to look him in the eyes. “Was it really? I mean, it was unbelievably good from my point of view, but the only things I have to compare it to were run on batteries.”

He wrapped his arms around her body. “Yes, Rey, that was, in point of fact, really good sex.” He kissed her, almost chastely. “Because I was reveling in knowing that I was wanted, and safe, and yours. That you weren’t going to kick me out afterwards.”

“... Ben, we’re in your room.”

“Whatever, you get what I mean!”

She giggled and sat up a little. He reluctantly pulled out of her, and leaned over to the stand by the bed for a cup of water and a pair of hand towels - one for him, one for her.

“This is messy,” she observed.

“Yeah it is.” He flopped back down on the pillows, looking up at her. “I’m glad I was able to make your first time good.”

“I’m glad I was able to make your umpteenth time good. And yes, I know exactly what you mean. What I feel for you, and you for me, that’s what makes it intimacy, and not just sex. Using one to heighten the other.”

“The Knights are wrong,” Ben said, “and so were the Jedi. Attachment is definitely conducive to being majorly in touch with the Force.”

She traced lazy circles over his chest. “What, were you doing Jedi exercises when I was preoccupied?”

Ben tilted his head, looking curiously at her. “Rey, did you not realize that we weren’t talking?”

“What? We talked all the way through that. Practically a couple of chatterboxes.”

He shook his head. “Not a word. That was all in our minds. I don’t know any Force practitioner who’s kept up sustained mind to mind contact like that for so long.”

“Wow,” Rey breathed. She laid down next to him and snuggled close, throwing a leg over his. “I don’t know how I’m going to explain it to Luke.”

“Just let me have a camera ready first, okay?”


	8. Fold or Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, there is no smut this chapter.

Snoke did not come for them immediately. The Resistance gave him quite a bit else to deal with, armed as they were with the information they had gotten from Ben. Rey’s training, both from Luke and Ben, intensified over the next few months, and to her pleasant surprise, Ben began to actually listen to Luke when he tried to teach him something. He didn’t always obey, but he listened. And when Rey insisted he obey, he ducked his head in deference and obeyed, though with a devilish glint in his eyes.

They were on the far side of the island on a morning run when the fighters appeared. They roared overhead, blasters blazing. The trio sought shelter on the lee side of a boulder and argued in shouts and gestures (including one exceptionally rude one from Ben) about how the fighters had gotten so close without them noticing. Luke finally cut the discussion short with a wave of his hand that caught Rey and Ben’s breath in their throats for a moment, long enough for him to have his say.

“It doesn’t matter how or why,” he said, shouting to be heard over the blasts. “They’re here, we have to deal with them.”

“How?!” Rey said. “Our light sabers are on the other side of the island!”

The blasts abruptly cut short; the fighters were coming around for another pass. Ben was crouched, poised to spring like an animal. “They’ve engaged three of the most powerful Force practitioners in the galaxy,” he said. “We don’t need light sabers.”

They quickly formulated a plan, and walked out together as the fighters started on their second strafing run. Ben fell back behind them, hands raised out towards the fighters. The blasts fired … and never fell. The air was soon peppered with blaster bolts hanging in midair, and sheer power made the energy around him sizzle and pop like his saber. Luke didn’t even hold up a hand; he just nodded to her. At his signal, Rey zeroed in on the left fighter, feeling as if she had physical hold of the fighter’s wing. Luke held the fighter on course. Rey swung her hand aside, like a physical strike with her staff, and ripped the wing from the fighter. The wing crashed into the second fighter, and they both shrieked overhead to fall into the water, beyond the cliffs. They hurried out of the way, and Ben let the blaster bolts fall at last. He fell to the ground with the release of the effort, gasping.

“I’ve told you before not to hold your breath,” Luke said.

“I wasn’t. It just … took that much.”

“That was amazing!” Rey cried. She hugged Luke, and hugged Ben around the middle as he was still on all fours. “I could feel everything, like I was holding the world in my hand!” She stopped, seeing Luke’s serious expression.

“These are dangerous skills we’re developing here. There is always a price for power.”

“Luke, we’ve paid that price. We’ve been training our asses off.”

He clapped her on the shoulder. “Just don’t get cocky, kid.”

But when they got back to their camp, they found themselves face to face with more Storm Troopers than they could count, coming from behind and within the scattered huts. The trio put their backs to each other and showed their empty hands - for all the good empty hands had done the fighters.

“This is standard,” Ben said, his voice low. “Send the fighters to try to get lucky, catch us off guard, end the confrontation before it even begins. Now they have the beginnings of a baseline for our abilities, and a starting point for negotiations.”

The troopers parted, and Rey saw out of the corner of her eye a figure emerge, but she was on the far side of their defensive knot. When she heard his voice, she felt a jolt of fear that was not entirely her own. She picked up a lot from Ben these days, but she would have rather missed the sickening lurch of his stomach.

“Kylo,” Snoke said, “you’ve disappointed me for the last time, boy. Though taking out the fighters using only the Force, that was impressive.” He extended a hand. “Well, go on, give me a spiteful speech, show me your childlike defiance before I crush you.”

“I’ve nothing to say to you,” Ben said. “I made my choice, and I’m at peace with it.”

Snoke scowled. “Your mind has grown stronger under the last Jedi’s tutelage. Your thoughts are clouded from me.” He reached out his gnarled hand. “But not for long.” Ben fell to his knees, shaking and screaming from the sudden burst of pain. Rey felt it too - felt it like it was far away, like radioactive fallout. She bent protectively over Ben’s hunched form.

“Stop!” she cried.

“He has betrayed me. He has forsaken his oath, his brethren, his purpose. I shall know the reason why.”

“Because she loves me,” Ben croaked.

Rey looked down at him in surprise, and so did Snoke. “You mean to say,” Snoke snarled, “that you have forsaken me because you fell in love? With a GIRL?”

“That’s not what I said,” Ben said, straightening a little. “I love her, yes, but she. Loves. ME. The first person to do so in my adult life. Almost the only person.” Luke took an almost imperceptible shuffle closer to him.

“Sentiment!” Snoke spat. “Weakling! Coward!”

“That I am,” Ben said, managing to sit up. “But I will be what I am at her side, out of choice, and love, not out of fear, not because she demands it from me.”

Snoke’s eyes raised to Rey. “You don’t look like much to me,” he said.

“Take another look,” she snarled. It didn’t actually mean anything, but it felt good to say.

Luke stepped in. “Snoke. Surely you can see the impossibility of your survival here. With the three of us in such a target rich environment, we cannot fail but inflict grave damage upon your resources. Truly, I have no wish to do so. If you surrender now, no harm will come to them. I cannot extend the same promise to you personally.”

The Storm Troopers fidgeted uneasily.

Snoke stalked towards him. “Skywalker … Long have I yearned for this moment.”

“I cannot say the same. I saw in Ben’s mind a shadow and a toxin, but his impression of you is but a shade to the twisted mind I see before me. Let me help you -”

“Never!” Snoke hissed. “Jedi. Ha! You were nearly a man when you first even heard of the Force. You were not raised in it, steeped in it, as a true Jedi would have been.”

Luke shrugged. “We are none of us perfect. We do what we can with what we have.”

Rey felt Luke reaching out to her with the Force. She answered him, lending him her strength of will. From the way Ben straightened and his expression shifted, ever so slightly, she thought perhaps he was doing the same to Ben.

“For instance,” Luke said, “you have come to my home, insulted my nephew and my friend, and would no doubt have us imprisoned and tortured and perhaps killed as you saw fit. If there was a cell that could hold us; I am sure we would take our leave long before that. Rey knows something about that, don’t you?”

Rey shot him a crooked grin. She focused on summoning up the Force around her, concentrating, sending it to Luke.

“You will find my methods much more difficult to resist,” Snoke said. He gestured to the nearest troopers. “Take them to the ship.”

“This is your last chance, Snoke,” Luke said. “Leave us in peace, or be destroyed. Villain though you are, I never relish taking another’s life.”

The troopers hadn’t moved; they looked back and forth between Snoke and the Jedi nervously.

“Imprison them!” Snoke roared. Luke shook his head, disappointed. One moment Snoke was there, and whole, and the next, there was a great boom, and Snoke’s headless body dropped to his knees, then to the ground.

The troopers stared, silent. One trooper behind Snoke’s body, holding a smoking blaster cannon, looked around as if he’d just woken up. As one they dropped their weapons and walked in a daze to the ship, bumping into each other, stepping on the corpse.

Ben spoke first. “That was unexpected.”

“The Storm Troopers have always been weak minded. Snoke underestimated me, and both of you, and dismissed the troopers as a potential threat. Never draw down on someone if they can take your weapon away from you.”

“Noted,” Rey said. She tried to keep her voice from quaking, and was mostly successful.

“Help me build a pyre,” Luke said. “We will mourn the lost potential he wasted, pursuing a dark path. He could have been a powerful ally for a better world.”

Ben regarded the corpse with unreadable eyes. “I’m not ready for that. He was evil, and cruel, and he has been snuffed out like a madman. That is all that is in my heart right now for Snoke.”

Rey remembered what Ben had said, and stepped close to him. “Ben,” she said, “you told Snoke … that we loved each other. But we’ve never said it. How could you know?”

He took her hands between his and touched their foreheads together. “You have told me a thousand times in tiny ways. In action and in thought. I may have been away from the light for too long, but I still know love when I see it. When I feel it.”

She closed the gap between them and kissed him. “I do love you,” she said against his mouth.

“I guess I’ll be getting the firewood,” Luke muttered, and trundled off as the transport ship with the confused Storm Troopers wobbily lifted into the air, and away from the island.


End file.
